cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Clarence Williams III
Clarence Williams III (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Purple Rain'' (1984) [Frances L]: Shoots himself (off screen) in the head after Prince arrives at his house; the scene cuts after we hear a gun shot to Clarence being taken away by an ambulance with a large wound being covered on his head (It's not certain as to whether Clarence dies, but a later scene where Prince dedicates a song to Clarence does imply that he might be dead). *''52 Pick-Up'' (1986) [Bobby Shy]: Shot to death by John Glover while Clarence is running up the staircase. *''Deep Cover'' (1992) [Taft]: Shot by Jeff Goldblum; he dies in Laurence Fishburne's arms shortly afterwards. *''Sugar Hill'' (1994) [A.R. Skuggs]: Dies of a heroin overdose while his son (Michael Wright) looks on in impassively. His body is shown again later on when his other son (Wesley Snipes) discovers him. *''Life (1999)'' [Winston Hancock]: Fatally beaten (off-screen) by Ned Vaughn, after Clarence slashes Ned's face; he dies after collapsing in front of Martin Lawrence and Eddie Murphy (who are framed for Clarence's murder). *''Reindeer Games (2000)'' [Merlin]: Burned to death after being squirted with clear alcohol by a liquid gun as Williams is holding a lighter thereby getting set on fire by Ben Affleck (he then falls through a window onto a parked car windscreen, his body is shown at the beginning of the film that then leads up to his death). *''American Gangster (2007)'' [Bumpy Johnson]: Dies of a heart attack in the middle of an electronic store while talking to Denzel Washington. (Historically; Bumpy actually died in the Wells Restaurant in Harlem, not in a electronic store). *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Maynard]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes between the 1930's scenes and the present. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: A Tale of a Goat (1985)'' [Legba]: Shot to death in a shootout with Philip Michael Thomas, causing Clarence to fall overboard from his boat. *''Against the Wall'' (1994 TV) [Chaka]: Shot to death by SWAT officers during the Attica prison riot. *''Cold Case: Officer Down (2009)'' [Henry "Pops" Walters]: Dies (off-screen) after being shot in his store by Mateo Arias. He's seen when Jeremy Ratchford enters the store after Thom Barry is shot as well. The shooting is later seen in a flashback. He later appears as a ghost/figment of imagination to Thom at the end of the episode. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Gloria Foster. *Grandson of Clarence Williams (musician). Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1939 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Motor Mouths Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Lee Daniels Movies